De l'amitié à l'amour
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Défi sur Ficothèque ardente : Proverbe : "De l'amour à l'amitié, il n'y a que la distance d'un baiser. " / \ Gaara et Matsuri sont depuis longtemps meilleurs amis, mais parfois il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour franchir la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour.


**De l'amitié à l'amour**

C'était la cinquième fille ce mois-ci que Matsuri voyait à son bras. Comment faisait-il toujours par se trouver une nouvelle victime avec sa réputation de don Juan ? La brunette secoua la tête en passant devant son meilleur ami et rejoignit les locaux de musique de l'université. Puisque Gaara était occupé à fleureter, elle irait pratiquer ses partitions de piano pour son examen de fin de session. Elle pratiquait depuis deux longues heures, quand elle fut dérangée par trois petits coups à la porte. La jeune femme releva la tête et aperçut son meilleur ami qui lui faisait signe de sortir. En soupirant, elle rangea ses feuilles dans son sac à bandoulière et se leva pour sortir.

- On va manger ? demanda le roux.

- Si tu n'as pas de rendez-vous, je veux bien, sourit la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as vu avec Moera ? devina Gaara.

La brunette se contenta de faire un petit mouvement de la tête sur le côté et d'hausser les épaules en le dépassant. Gaara la suivit en souriant jusqu'au café-bistro de l'école, où ils prirent place dans un coin de la pièce. Et comme à toutes les fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en public, Matsuri remarqua tous les regards meurtriers des autres filles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles agissaient ainsi. Elle était peut-être une fille, mais le roux ne la considérait que comme une simple amie. Une bonne amie, mais rien de plus. Chose qui avait fini par l'attrister, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments allaient plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Mais en même temps, c'était un coureur de jupon et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié pour une aventure d'un soir.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? lui demanda le roux au bout d'un moment.

- Je dois rencontrer le fils d'un ami de mon père, soupira la jeune femme. Un autre soi-disant futur avocat ou médecin. Je préférais encore sauté en bas d'un pont.

- Si tu fais ça, je vais me retrouver tout seul, s'offusqua gentiment Gaara.

- Regarde l'égoïste qui parle ! sourit son amie.

Cette remarque le fit sourire à son tour.

- Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul, poursuivit-elle en riant. Il doit y avoir une demi-douzaine de filles qui tuerait pour être à ma place.

- Comme si tu étais remplaçable, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? fit la brune, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

- Non rien, sourit celui-ci.

Devant cette réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette de pâtes, sans remarquer le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'éviter cette torture ? lui proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quelle torture ? fut perdue la jeune femme.

- Ton rendez-vous de ce soir.

- Oh ça ! Je n'en sais rien. Je dois le rejoindre au restaurant en face de l'école pour dix-neuf heures.

- Est-ce que ton père sera là ?

- Pas supposé, répondit-elle lentement. Tu sais bien que je suis une petite fille modèle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Ça dépend avec qui, répliqua Gaara avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est ça ! Dis toute suite que je suis une traînée, s'offusqua la brunette.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, sourit encore plus le jeune homme.

La jeune femme tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour le frapper à l'épaule, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de son ami.

Oo0oO

À dix-neuf heures et quart, Matsuri se trouvait à une table du _Blue Butterfly_ en compagnie de Sai Hiragizawa, le fils d'un vieil ami de son père. Alors elle souriait poliment, même si dans le fond tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était partir. La brune avait fait des efforts en enfilant une robe courte noire s'attachant au cou et en chaussant de petits escarpins vertigineux. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas prolonger le rendez-vous après le repas. Le silence s'éternisait alors qu'ils attendaient leurs assiettes. Après avoir bien regardée autour d'eux pour s'assurer que son père n'était pas présent, la jeune femme soupira un bon coup et se départit de son sourire hypocrite. Son cavalier releva la tête vers elle, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Sai, je vais être honnête avec toi. C'est mon père qui m'a forcé à venir à ce rendez-vous.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis désolée si…

- Non, ne t'excuse surtout pas ! l'interrompit-il en souriant. C'est aussi mon père qui a insisté. Il n'aimait pas mon ex, alors il a décidé de choisir pour moi. Selon-lui, elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Elle m'a juste fait prendre conscience que je voulais devenir un artiste et non un fonctionnaire de bureau.

Matsuri soupira, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Ce ne serait finalement pas une torture de manger avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous rompiez ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Mon père lui a offert de l'argent pour qu'elle me laisse, soupira le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Matsuri, scandalisée par cette annonce.

- Elle a refusé, mais les visites fréquentes de mon père commençaient à lui faire peur, alors elle a accepté la bourse qu'on lui proposait.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Mon père n'a pas encore eu besoin d'aller jusque là, mais il m'arrange un rendez-vous presque tous les mois.

- Et je suis le combien-t-ième ?

- Cette année ? Le troisième, mais tu es le… treizième, termina-t-elle après un petit calcul.

- Treizième ?

- Il est insupportable, soupira la jeune femme.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils discutèrent de leur père respectif et de ce qu'ils faisaient pour rendre leur vie un véritable enfer. Ils furent soudainement interrompu par l'arrivé catastrophique de Gaara, qui se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle, la respiration saccadée et une lueur apeurée au fond du regard.

- Matsuri, enfin je te trouve !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? balbutia celle-ci.

- C'est Temari, j'ignore ce qu'elle a. Ça doit être un truc de fille. Tu dois m'aider, conclut-il en lui attrapant la main.

- Mais…, protesta Matsuri en regardant Sai.

- Vas-y, ça l'air important, lui sourit-il.

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, eut-elle à peine le temps de dire avant d'être entraînée vers la sortie.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de la saluer et la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement sur le trottoir en face du restaurant, toujours la main tenu par Gaara. Loin de la vitrine, le roux se redressa en souriant, nullement épuisé au final.

- J'étais comment ? demanda-t-il.

- C'était quoi ce cirque ?

- Ben, tu as dit que tu préférais te jeter en bas d'un pont, que d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Je suis donc venu te sauver.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répliqua Matsuri en commençant à marcher.

- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le stationnement de l'école. Le roux la regarda un moment, reluquant sa tenue, avant de la rejoindre en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ce n'était pas nécessaire » ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas si mal. Je vais peut-être même le revoir, confia-t-elle innocemment.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama le jeune homme en lui attrapant le bras.

- Ben quoi ? On n'a plein de points en commun. Le premier, nos pères contrôlant. Mais je dois dire que le sien est pire que le mien.

En disant cela, elle dégagea son poignet et reprit son chemin vers sa voiture. Perdu, Gaara secoua la tête pour replacer ses idées et la rattrapa pour lui poser d'autres questions.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ton père avait raison avec ce gars !

- Il était très sympas et pour une fois, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'excuser après le repas pour pouvoir l'abandonner. Je mets toujours ces souliers pour éviter d'aller marcher après, mais là je dois avouer que j'y serais quand même allée, sourit la jeune femme.

- Tu sortirais avec ce gars ?

- Sortir ? répéta innocemment Matsuri.

Puis sans crier gare, la brunette éclata de rire, ce qui déstabilisa son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'offusqua légèrement Gaara.

- Désolée, mais je parlais de le revoir en tant qu'ami, s'excusa-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. On s'entend bien, mais Sai est encore amoureux de son ex et il compte la rejoindre à Paris dès qu'il aura recueilli suffisamment d'argent.

La jeune femme repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire devant l'air dépité de son meilleur ami. Le pauvre, il l'avait cru.

- Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire si j'acceptais un second rendez-vous ? poursuivit-elle. Toi tu n'en donnes même pas aux filles avec qui tu sors. Voilà pourquoi elles veulent toutes m'étrangler.

- Parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec ma meilleure amie ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'en ai parfois froid dans le dos, acquiesça Matsuri en faisant semblant de frissonner.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans son petit sac à main pour sortir ses clefs, pendant que le roux l'observait attentivement, la trouvant particulièrement séduisante dans cette tenue.

- Ouin ben, il n'y a pas que toi qui subis des regards meurtriers, répliqua-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama Matsuri en redressant la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être aveugle ! Dois-je te donner des noms ? Udon Kim.

- Le gars qui donne un coup de main à bibliothèque ? Tu déconnes, c'est Moegi Park qui l'intéresse.

- Le gars qui s'occupe de la salle de sport, poursuivit le roux.

- Lee Rock ? C'est plutôt toi qui l'intéresse, vu qu'il est gai, révéla-t-elle. C'est Tenten qui me l'a dit.

Cette confession sembla prendre de court Gaara, qui sembla ne plus savoir quoi dire. Matsuri en profita pour déverrouiller la portière côté conducteur.

- Il y a aussi Inari, continua-t-il. Tu sais, le gars qui s'occupe du bar à sandwich du café-bistro.

- N'importe quoi, rigola la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Il flirte avec toutes les filles qui vont lui acheter quelque chose à manger. Pour lui, toutes les filles sont « bonnes ». Comme toi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…, tenta le jeune homme. Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas couché avec toutes ces filles, ajouta-t-il devant son air sceptique.

Air qui ne disparut pas et qui s'accentua même.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! insista-t-il.

- Gaara, elles disent toutes qu'elles ont couché avec toi et les filles mentent rarement là-dessus, compatit Matsuri en posant une main sur son épaule. Elles ne voudraient pas passer pour des filles faciles.

- Même toi, ma meilleure amie, celle qui me connaît mieux que ma propre sœur, tu ne me crois pas, geignit le jeune homme.

- Chaque jour, tu flirtes avec une fille différente. Alors comment veux-tu que je te crois ?

Cette accusation comprima le cœur du roux et la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux s'éteignit, ce qui perturba la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état avant.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Matsuri, prise de remord. Mais tu dois avouer que les signes sont trompeurs et que je…

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et lui attrapa le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser. Prise de court, Matsuri écarquilla les yeux, figée par la surprise. Était-elle en train de rêver ou bien Gaara était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser ? Gaara, son meilleur ami, celui que toutes les filles voulaient avoir comme petit-ami, était en train de l'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'elle ne l'imaginait même pas posséder. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme agrippa le bas de sa chemise en répondant à son baiser. Submergée par toutes ces sensations, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle dut s'appuyer contre la cloison de sa voiture pour éviter de tomber. Le roux fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, pour ensuite les poser sur ses hanches et se coller un peu plus à elle. À bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin à leur échange et le jeune homme colla son front contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

Matsuri n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire pour son meilleur ami. Même dans ses fantasmes, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé aussi tendre. Après tout, Gaara était sauvage et passionné. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. De son côté, le roux n'arrivait pas à quitter cette délicieuse bouche, qui le tentait encore plus maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Mais comment allait réagir la brune ? Elle avait répondu au baiser, mais elle gardait le silence depuis et cela commençait à le rendre nerveux. Et si elle ne voulait pas pousser leur relation aussi loin, parce qu'il s'était fait une réputation de don Juan sans le vouloir ? Et maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, leur amitié allait devenir étrange. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais ce souper, cette tenue et les rumeurs… Il avait voulu lui prouver que toutes ces filles n'étaient que des rumeurs. S'il avait couché avec trois d'entre elles, c'était beau et c'était parce qu'il avait trop bu, après que Matsuri lui ait annoncé des rendez-vous avec d'autres gars. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle lui annonce être tombée sous le charme de l'un d'eux. Pour la première fois, elle lui avait avoué de pas avoir envie d'y aller, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait ce petit numéro pour la sortir de là. Son père ne l'avait jamais aimé et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Mais là, il n'avait pu y résister.

Quant il vit papillonner ses paupières, Gaara retint son souffle, de peur qu'elle ne le gifle.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle finalement sans le regarder.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain du sens de sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? ajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

- Que je n'en peux plus de te voir sortir avec tous ces gars, avoua-t-il.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il était jaloux des garçons que son père l'obligeait à rencontrer ? C'est sûr, elle rêvait.

- Dis quelque chose, parce que je stresse à mort là, ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Mais… Toutes ces filles… ?

- Il n'y en a eu que trois et j'avais trop bu, après que tu m'ais avouer avoir un rendez-vous arrangé.

- Et Ino ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble.

- Elle m'a laissé, parce qu'elle me trouvait trop coincé, confia le roux. Et puis, tu sortais avec Sora à ce moment-là, grommela-t-il ensuite.

- Si j'avais su, souffla la jeune femme avec les yeux luisant de tristesse.

Sora. Son premier petit-ami, son premier baisé, sa première fois. Toutes ces choses qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec lui. Si elle avait connu ses sentiments plus tôt…

- Et si on allait en parler ailleurs ? proposa le jeune homme en la voyant frissonner.

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui fit signe de monter dans sa voiture. Bien que son meilleur ami n'habite qu'à deux minutes à pied de l'école, elle ne voulait pas les faire avec ses souliers là. Ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche jusqu'à être assis sur le sofa de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y retrouvait, mais ce soir, l'ambiance était très différente. Tel deux adolescents, ils n'osaient plus se regarder.

- Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, parce que je sais que ton père ne m'aime pas, avoua finalement Gaara en regardant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Alors, pour éviter de souffrir, j'ai essayé de… T'oublier, si je puis dire. Mais c'est assez dur quand on est amoureux de sa meilleure amie et qu'on ne veut pas la perdre.

Matsuri se mordit les lèvres, tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais elles finirent quand même par dévaler sur ses joues et elle les essuya du revers de la main. Son geste brusque fit tourner la tête de Gaara vers elle et en voyant dans quel état son amie était, il tendit une main pour recueillir les petites perles d'eau avec son pouce. Dès qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il n'y tient plus et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La brune y répondit sans hésiter et glissa ses mains autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

Se laissant emporter par leurs émotions, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé et s'abandonnèrent complètement aux mains de l'autre. Quatre longues années d'attentes, qu'ils allaient toute suite rattraper. Une main en appuie sur les coussins, Gaara glissa la main gauche dans ses cheveux. Ses magnifiques cheveux chocolat, soyeux au toucher. Et cette bouche ! Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'embrasser. À sa grande surprise, il sentit les doigts de son amie descendre vers son torse et commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le roux mit fin au baiser pour la regarder, et surtout, pour s'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas qu'une lueur de désir, il y avait aussi de l'amour et de la tendresse. Alors, sans s'interroger une seconde de plus, il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de multiples baisers ardents. Le soupir qu'elle poussa à ce moment-là éveilla le feu dans le bas de son ventre et le jeune homme dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui, pour ne pas lui arracher cette petite robe, dont le bas avait glissé sur ses cuisses et qui laissait sa peau nue à la merci de ses mains soudainement baladeuses.

De plus en plus impatient, Gaara remonta ses mains vers le cou de sa meilleure amie et détacha le nœud qui maintenait sa robe en place. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa poitrine, au même rythme qu'il dévoilait sa peau laiteuse, embrassant ce que son soutien-gorge noir ne cachait pas. Puis il poursuivit plus bas, taquinant son nombril, pendant qu'il faisait franchir les hanches au vêtement. Seulement vêtue de sa lingerie, la jeune femme fut soudainement intimidée, mais le feu dans les yeux turquoise du roux la rassura. Sans la quitter des yeux, il retira sa chemise, puis déboutonna son pantalon avant de se rallonger sur elle. Pendant un moment, qui sembla durer une éternité, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. L'instant était unique et magique, et jamais ils ne l'oublieraient.

- Je crois que mon lit serait plus confortable, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Comme hypnotisée par les yeux de son ami, Matsuri se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Gaara se redressa et passa ses mains sous les genoux et le dos de la brunette pour la soulever telle une princesse. Les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Sans se presser, il traversa son appartement et entra dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur son lit. Avec toute la sensualité qu'il pouvait faire preuve, il caressa chaque parcelle de peau que les rayons de la lune lui dévoilaient. Emportée par toutes ces sensations, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement déshabillés, leur peau se frottant l'une à l'autre, Gaara lui caressa amoureusement la joue avant de tendre une main vers sa table de chevet et d'y prendre un préservatif. Ce fut au-delà des fantasmes de chacun.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles après avoir atteint l'orgasme, le visage caché dans le cou de l'autre et leurs jambes entremêlées.

- J'aimerais que ce moment dur éternellement, murmura Gaara en redressant la tête pour la regarder.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en encrant son regard dans le sien.

- Alors je vais te kidnapper et on va aller vivre loin de ton père, sourit le roux.

Cette proposition fit rire doucement sa meilleure amie, qui l'embrassa passionnément. Mais le baiser s'enflamma rapidement et Gaara y mit fin en grognant.

- S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas une machine.

Cette supplique fit rire aux éclats la jeune femme et pour se venger, le roux recommença à lui dévorer le cou et les seins. Ils étaient partis pour une nuit blanche d'amour.


End file.
